Sunrise  After Breaking Dawn
by Fendrel
Summary: When Breaking Dawn finished the Cullens were left to get on with their lives.  This is my take on what happened next.  Please Read and Review, my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; this Twilight Fanfic is mine (my first ever!) and is based six years after Breaking Dawn featuring Renesme now aged around 18 with the rest of the Cullen clan along with Jacob Black. This story is my version about what happens next. There are some other characters from the book i.e. Bella and Edward but the main storyline features and is from both Nessie and Jacob POV.

Huge thanks to my friend on Twitter StobyPinz aka Lynzie for agreeing to look this over for me before posting. Oh and if anyone can work out how to double space please let me know!

**Sunrise**

Nessie's POV

oooOOOooo

Chapter 1.

I know this will sound more than a little strange to you but I was born only six years ago in this very house, six years where so much has happened. My birth, my mom's death and then the beginning of her new and last life as an immortal vampire, Jacob imprinting on me and as a result a ceasefire or truce if you will on what was sure to have been a horrendous fight with my other family: the wolf pack, my rapid aging, a standoff against the Volturi who wanted to destroy my family but failed largely because my mom kicks ass. My parents have assured me they won't try again but I know they say that so I won't be scared, they have Alice on constant Volturi watch keeping a look out for any sign or movement that they will return.

These past six years have been wonderful, the best existence anyone could ever hope to have. Whilst this is true there things that I have never had, things I have wanted. I wanted to go to school; I wanted friends outside of my family and Jacob's pack. My family assured me that High School was dull, incredibly tedious for those who relived it over and over but during my year or so of teenage adolescents I graved the company of my peers. Sometimes I would hide in the woods next to Forks High School and watch the students pull into the car park to begin their day. I'd listen to the teachers lecture their students and silently answer their questions in my head. Sometimes I would even write up the homework assignments and imagine handing them in. Okay so that part wasn't as much fun for me but people are so fascinating, I wanted to be around them more and yearned for the day when my ageing would slow down enough for me to associate with people my own age or rather people who were the age I appeared to be. And now it was happening after a fake graduation party thrown by Alice tomorrow Jacob and I would be headed to Brazil for the summer. I was so full of excited I could burst.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; this Twilight Fanfic is mine (my first ever!) and is based six years after Breaking Dawn featuring Renesme now aged around 18 with the rest of the Cullen clan along with Jacob Black. This story is my version about what happens next. There are some other characters from the book i.e. Bella and Edward but the main storyline features and is from both Nessie and Jacob POV.

Chapter 2.

Just then I felt small, cold hands cover my eyes, I fought against my natural reflex of a half vampire to throw them off, I recognised the scent almost as well as my own.

"Alice" I laughed.

"Wait, keep your eyes closed little niece, I have a surprise for you let me just get them" hah I was taller than her, not so little anymore. I was alone again for a few moments before Alice was back.

"Okay, turn around" her voice was high with excitement it made me smile.

I did as I was told

"Alice" I squealed "I love them"

I relieved my aunt of the cream louboutins, the diamond encrusted heels sparkled under the lights of my bedroom along with a dress, the most amazing beautiful dress before I hugged her hard cold body whilst planting a kiss on top of her spiky head.

My squeals of excitement had brought my mum upstairs and I spun round to show her my gifts. My mom looks around the same age as me, I'm taller and my hair is long with thick ringlets whereas my mom's is straight. To look at us we could be sisters, there is a similarity in our faces except my mom is crazy beautiful, extremely pale with golden eyes. My face has colour and my eyes are brown like my grandpa's and like my mom's used to be before she died. I know this because I've seen pictures and when I was born I saw them when she looked at me, I had an amazing memory for a baby.

"Look what Alice got me, aren't they amazing? They will be the best fake graduation party outfit ever"

I held the dress against myself and looked into the mirror that spans the entire length of the wall in my bedroom; my huge walk in closet lay beyond. The dress was beautiful, so pretty and fun I loved every inch of it from the heart shaped bodice to the puffy out net material of the mini skirt.

"Alice she is not going to need those heels or that dress for that matter, she leaves tomorrow night for Brazil and you've packed enough clothes to last her a year" my mom looked exasperatedly towards my aunt whereas I merely grinned. Fashion is not my mom's thing.

"Bella I won't let your fear of all things couture affect my niece's wardrobe choices, besides since I cannot _see_what she will need I figured we might as well be prepared for all eventualities." This last part was said with a mix of glee and smugness although some degree of exasperation because my aunt can't see my future or anything around me which is something she does not like one little bit.

My loving if a little over protective family worry about me too much as it is and as my aunt's particular gifts do not work on me they cannot tell if I'm in danger. I hardly think I need it though, I would have thought a half vampire who was going to spend her summer with Amazonian vampires not to mention one hot blooded, handsome, sexy Alpha wolf man would give them less to worry about.

"This dress is for Nessie's graduation party tomorrow" Alice glasped her hands together in excitement as she said this.

I know my aunt she loves a reason to celebrate and over the last six years both Alice and Rosalie have kept photo albums filled with pictures of me during every stage of development. Pictures that to an outsider look like they spanned several years, every few months they would throw a birthday party for me marking each annual milestone based on my physical appearance and not my actual age. The dresses, gifts and balloons formed part of some of my favourite memories here although eating birthday cake wasn't something I enjoyed but I did it to keep up appearances.

"Besides" she continued "there is some great night life in Rio, as you and Edward would have discovered if you had ever left Isle Esme during your honeymoon".

"Well, perhaps this time we will get a chance to explore more than just the island" my mom replied, her eyes on me, excitement vivid on her face.

"What?" I looked up sharply "What do you mean this time?" I stared, she couldn't possibly mean what I thought she meant.

"Honey, I know you and Jacob planned on taking this trip alone" she began

Oh no, don't say it I thought, how could she thought I would be happy with this. I willed her to stop talking but it was no use.

"But you have to understand that whilst you are advanced for your age, there are so many things in life and in the world out there that you have never had to deal with"

"Mom" I pleaded softly, my eyes started to fill with tears, I blinked them away angrily. Now wasn't the time for teenage tantrums, I had to prove I was adult enough to deal with this. "I'm not going alone, I'm going with Jake, my Jacob" I said simply.

My parents knew Jacob would die protecting me but clearly that statement wasn't going to make much of a difference, I saw her frown before she continued and my excitement sank, the bubble of happiness I had been floating in a few moments before burst. I didn't need Alice's gift to know this conversation wasn't going to end well for me.

"Jake can keep you safe to a certain degree, we know that"

Oh yeah the 'we' bring out the 'we' I thought furiously, I wasn't just fighting one over protective parent it was both of them. Clearly they had talked about this behind my back at the cottage or perhaps with the _whole_ family whilst I was asleep. I cast a glance towards Alice who looked decidedly sheepish. My despair at the situation turned to resentment was I ever going to be allowed to become an adult?

"But as we have had no word from Zafina or the rest of her coven" she continued "not since they left here after the Volturi, we just cannot take the chance that they didn't send a tracker after them and that they are not now lying in…"

"But Alice's is watching the Volturis' decisions" I interrupted angrily waving a hand towards Alice's direction. Alice who sees everything, Alice who would have known of my parent's decision long before now I realised. I suddenly wondered if the dress and shoes were a sweetener, a little something to soften the blow, I didn't like that; I wasn't going to be bought. Alice I thought was being decidedly quiet for someone who should be sticking up for their only niece right now.

"Alice" I demanded, my hands now placed authoritatively on my hips "have you seen anything to make you think the Volturi has hurt any of our friends?" I already knew the answer to this of course; if there had been a hint of danger to anyone who had stood against the Volturi with my family we would instantly have gone to protect them.

A look passed between Alice and my mom, great let's hear the conspiracy theory then I thought.

"No, I haven't seen anything but" she continued when it looked like I was about to start up again "it wouldn't be the first time I've been I've been outwitted by a vampire who knows the holes in my gift".

"Alice that was hardly your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself" my mum chided.

"Thank you Bella, but even so Aro knows from reading Edwards thoughts all about what happened with Victoria and that I am blind when it comes to the wolf pack and you Nessie" The last words were emphasised for my benefit, clearly Alice wasn't sorry for her part in this.

This trip wasn't turning out at all the way I planned. I had pictured the Amazon with Jacob and I in it, I didn't need to use my imagination I remembered in great detail the pictures Zafina had _'shown'_ to me in her own special way when she was here. I had also imagined other things, private things when my father wasn't around, thoughts about Jacob and me alone together properly for the first time, alone on Isle Esme. Thoughts that would have given my father a heart attack if his heart still beat to be effected. Jacob wasn't completely convinced about that part yet but I knew that most of that was because he was worried about the reaction from my parents, he didn't want to rock the boat there and although he had been good at keeping his thoughts away from dad, I knew he wasn't truly comfortable with our secret pact to give ourselves to each other fully when we went to Brazil without some kind of blessing from my parents. A blessing that would come when hell froze over apparently as from my parents who despite their intelligence seems unable to keep up with my mental development and now it seemed were not even about to let me leave the country with Jake never mind anything else they did not know of.

I'd been delighted when planning the trip when Granma said I could use Isle Esme as my base during my time visiting Brazil and I used this to encourage Jacob to give me what I wanted, what I knew he really wanted to, his body when pressed against mine gave him away.

I have never really known hot sunshine except for the few times my mom drove us down to Jacksonville, Florida where she would watch her own mother, my maternal grandmother who I've never met from a distance. I had loved the sun on those trips and as I'm only one of my family who can safely go out in the sun without causing a traffic jam Jacob would play with me on the beach. To spend month's not occasional days outside in the hot sunshine was going to be wonderful and one of the reasons why I had chosen Brazil. Don't get me wrong, I love Forks but the sunny days are few and far between.

"Nessie, we know your disappointed" my mom continued, taking me out of my reverie "but the Volturi were going to investigate other half vampires like yourself when they left us and since Alice cannot see _their_ fate or where they are right now, well" My mom did not finish, she didn't have to, instead she shrugged apologetically.

I started to form half arguments in my head but I knew it was hopeless, I could stamp my feet, throw things around and cry and scream till I was blue in the face it would prove nothing except that I wasn't old enough to look after myself. I thought about arguing the fact that they did not allow me to grow up but dismissed it. I had been allowed freedom as a child that few human child would have been allowed, to go camping with Jacob in wolf form from a very early age and go hunting with him alone and I knew before I even began they would use this against any argument I tried to make.

I just wanted to get out of here, out of the room, this house before I lost the vestiges of my control. That's when I heard the loud thudding of a familiar heart beat coming out of the forest. My Jacob, of course he would be there when I needed him before he even realised I needed him, I half threw the shoes and dress on the bed, unable to look at my aunt or my mom I turned and flew down the stairs and straight into the warm arms of my Alpha man as he entered through the front door.

"Jacob" I whispered burying my head into his neck my fingers through his thick black hair, now I let the tears flow, I didn't have to hold back with Jake, he no longer treated me as a child.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; this Twilight Fanfic is mine (my first ever!) and is based six years after Breaking Dawn featuring Renesme now aged around 18 with the rest of the Cullen clan along with Jacob Black. This story is my version about what happens next. There are some other characters from the book i.e. Bella and Edward but the main storyline features and is from both Nessie and Jacob POV.

Chapter 3.

Jacob's POV

I'd spent most of the day away from her the longing inside me to see her again, be near her, smell her felt like an actual physical wound that I knew wouldn't heal until I was at her side. I pushed myself onwards through the trees thinking of her laugh, how I would do anything to see her smile.

"Crushing on Nessie much?" Leah's thoughts appeared unwanted in my head North-East of where I was.

"Keep out of my head and get on with patrolling or I'll give your job to Quill" We both knew it was an empty threat; Leah was a good second in command, even if her toleration for the Cullen's was barely that, she did not feel the same way about Nessie and didn't argue whenever I had taken her with me to La Push. She registered these thoughts now and sighed.

"Kay see you around boss and don't worry I won't think of it near him"

So she had heard that too, my thoughts on what Edward would say, his reaction. A part of me knew that he was expecting it; a part of me knew it was none of his damn business either but my friendship with him and Bella still pricked at my conscious, she was after all their only daughter.

It would be easier if I was sure of what I wanted, but the change my imprinting had on me switching to whatever it was that Nessie wanted made it impossible to tell. I'd been there in whatever role she needed, an older brother when she was a small child, a play mate and then a best friend who she confided in, told her all her secrets to, had fun with. But Nessie had grown up she was a young woman who now wanted very different things from me. The problem is I wanted them too but I wanted to be sure that I was feeling this way because I was in love and not just because the imprinting told me to give Nessie whatever she wanted. It was impossible to tell, I'd never been happier these past 6 years or so and that made it was harder to remember what I had felt for Bella, silly feelings, almost like a crush on some High School girl who was so long forgotten. I loved Bella as I should love her now my second best friend after Nessie. I sighed and phased back to my human form but not before I heard the sadness in Leah's mind, she was sorry I was phasing because I wanted privacy, it wasn't her fault it was the curse we wolves had almost come to accept, almost.

As I neared the house I made an effort to think about other things, I wasn't sure how far from the house Edward could hear me. I tried to clear my head of my previous thoughts and instead fill it with visions of the trees and grass around me, I thought about Paul and my sisters news they were expecting a baby. The look of happiness on Billy's face when they told him, I immersed myself in the memory and played it in my head as I ran up the porch and through the front door.

I knew it would make no difference when I saw her and I was right. Any thoughts of Billy were banished as I stood there shaking with emotion at the most beautiful thing in the Universe. The heat rolled off me as the distanced between us decreased and she threw herself into my arms.

"Jacob"

I swept her up and spun her around like I knew she liked me to, programmed to her needs more than I was to my own. I hugged her close, hard and inhaled. The most beautiful scent I had ever known, it over powered the whiff of vampire that seeped through the pores of the house and I was grateful, grateful for this girl who was now a woman in my arms.

It took me a moment to compose myself and control the shaking, only then did I feel her body shake gently against mine as she sobbed. Fear gripped me, what could have happened to hurt her.

"Nessie" I grabbed her arms more roughly than I would normally have done and held her away from me so I could see into her face "what's happened are you alright?" I couldn't see any apparent injuries, where was Carlisle when you needed him.

"Jake, it's not fair" she sobbed "It's all gone wrong"

Her hands touched me as she leaned in against my chest and her memories flooded my mind as if they were my own. She was showing me a conversation between herself, Bella and Alice, I could barely grasp what was being said as the memory was flooded with despair and Nessie started to sob louder, her memory flickered and died as she wrapped her arms around me.

"C'mon lets gets out of here for a while kay?" I scooped up her tiny warm body against my own and left the way I had come in. Clearly I'd need to speak to Bella and Edward but that could wait, Nessie needed me right now and the one place we could go that the Cullen's couldn't was La Push. I set Nessie down outside the garage doors and flicked the handle.

"You fancy taking a ride on a motorbike with a hot blooded wolf little Red?" I grinned and despite her tears she giggled back. I figured Edward owed us both right now for upsetting her, I reached for the spare keys of the motorbike he had gotten himself when Bella was still human and started it up. Nessie wrapped her arms around me and clung to my back as we sped down the drive and headed for home.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own these characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; this Twilight Fanfic is mine (my first ever!) and is based six years after Breaking Dawn featuring Renesme now aged around 18 with the rest of the Cullen clan along with Jacob Black. This story is my version about what happens next. There are some other characters from the book i.e. Bella and Edward but the main storyline features and is from both Nessie and Jacob POV.

Huge thanks to my friend on Twitter StobyPinz aka Lynzie for agreeing to look this over for me before posting.

Apologises for the delay in posting this chapter, I have discovered to my cost that if you don't write a little every day you soon don't write anything at all. What was once coming along so easily stopped fairly abruptly when life got a little too busy to add anything for a while. So here I am, endeavouring to do a little each day so that the chapters flow on a semi regular basis. Please feel free to rate, it's my first Fanfic so I'd like to know if I'm going in the right direction. Thanks! Oh and I've had to change the rating as it was set at a younger age group, there will be some smutt/full sex scenes in future chapters.

Chapter 4.

The short ride to La Push was spent with Nessie replaying the entire conversation between herself and Bella. I said nothing, I honestly didn't know how to feel, I was more than a little pissed that they didn't think I could keep her completely safe on our trip but then if there was going to be any kind of danger at all then I should have been forewarned, I would want backup in the form of my brothers so part of me no matter how pissed understood their reasons for wanting to come along. What I was more angry at however, was that this had all been discussed when I wasn't around and I was around all the damn time unless Nessie was asleep or I was working when she was doing school work. Recently I had been leaving early to plan my absence over the summer with my pack. It hurt that Bella didn't confide in me something this important, she was one of my best friends and both she and Edward understood my bond with Nessie or at least I thought they did but I was more angry than hurt at their underhandedness.

I had been looking forward to getting out of Forks and the Rez as much as Nessie was, lately there hadn't been much to do now on the wolf side of things after the bloodsuckers had disappeared but Sam and I had agreed new territory between us, the treaty had been renewed taking into account that the only Cullen to ever be allowed to step foot in La Push was Nessie. It had been harder than I thought getting Sam and the Elders to agree to that, I couldn't see the problem, Nessie was half human she had no intentions of going postal on the Rez, eventually they had agreed a compromise that Nessie could come but only when accompanied by myself or a member of my pack at all times. She had laughed at that when I explained why she couldn't visit me without prior notice it didn't bother her nearly as much as it did me. I wanted her to feel welcome to be accepted where being unusual and different had become almost the norm certainly amongst the teenage population on the Rez where most of them were now wolves. My pack, which had swollen to include a fair few of the new wolves would be happy to ignore the treaty, they loved Nessie and during her more trying teenage months she had sought solace with them, we understood better than anyone what it was like to have your body go through changes faster and quicker than humans ever did.

After High School had finished for me I had needed something to keep me here in Forks so I could be around Nessie. I set up my own business building houses and doing repairs, initially just on the Rez but the past couple of years we were doing more and more business in Forks and beyond. Quill and Embry had joined me, none of us had considered college, it was something that just wasn't obtainable for the likes of us, something that 'normal' kids did. I had wondered and not for the first time if we would ever escape here to be able to live our lives elsewhere. Since I wasn't going to get old any time soon I figured I had just a few years left before people noticed I wasn't going to get above 25 years of age.

I gunned the engine and headed for home. I had moved out of Billy's a couple of years back and built my own place on the edge of the Rez. It was nothing fancy, a wooden, one storey house situation right up against the forest boundary. The main room was open plan and the back wall had been replaced with glass floor to ceiling sliding doors giving me instant access to the outside so I could shift and disappear into the forest without being seen from the road. Inside there was a large corner sofa with flat screen TV and a shiny new kitchen. On a raised platform was a huge king-size bed which took up almost a whole wall in itself.

It was the bed I carried her to now and placed her on it gently whilst I knelt at her feet on the soft thick carpet.

She had stopped crying but her face was tear stained her eyes and nose were a little red but it enhanced her stunning beauty rather than detracted from it. I lifted her chin until her eyes met mine, warmth flooded me, I was home in those chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll take care of it" I said, determination evident in my voice.

She looked back at me and shook her head slowly. "No Jake we are going to deal with them together".

We spent the best part of an hour discussing arguments and counter arguments. We both agreed early on that there was nothing that could be done to stop them coming but a happy coincidence meant that even if they were successful in getting seats on our flights they would arrive in daylight and be unable to depart from the plane. We would at least be able to travel to Brazil unaided and as we were to spend the first few days in a two bedroom apartment in the city it was unlikely that they would spend time with us there. After that however, we agreed that we would look for the Amazon bloodsuckers and locate them as soon as possible to allievate Bella and Edward's fears and offload them so we may continue our trip.

I could see her visibly relax and I did too, we hugged, I breathed in the scent of her again, happy that she didn't seem to mind that I did this a lot like some weirdo who had a hair sniffing fetish. I laughed at this. She drew back and looked at me quizzically. I shook my head and right there stopped over thinking it, stopped analysing and worrying about it and kissed her. Her mouth opened eagerly, her hands already around my neck. It felt so right, no slowly hesitant kiss but full on warmth and passion. Her wet tongue darted into my mouth, it felt electric sliding against mine as the kiss deepened, my hands slid down her back resting on her hips, pulling her against me. My tongue returned the favour, she tasted heavenly I sucked gently on her bottom lip before kissing her jaw line then down her neck. Her breathing got deeper, I sucked and bit gently, her hands holding my head in place she let out a soft moan. This was my usual wake up call that things were moving to a more serious level and where I told myself to get control over my bodily desires, tonight was no exception. I didn't want her first time to be in the middle of a row with her parents, releasing myself from her grasp I kissed her gently.

"Sorry" I said "I shouldn't have done that; I need to get better control of myself"

"I'm not sorry" she retorted her hands rested on either side of my face "Jake, I love you I want to be with you in all ways, especially this way but" she continued "I don't want to sneak around anymore, if we are going to be a couple everyone needs to know"

What do you say when a beautiful girl tells you they love you and they want to shout it from the rooftops? I nodded because I'm big on expressing myself, not. One thing for sure, tonight was going to be very interesting and I decided that I might need my pack with me after all.

After Nessie made dinner (something she liked doing for me although her enjoyment of what she termed as 'human food' was begrudging to say the least but the steaks were as bloody as possible, my knife slicing through it like hot butter and like a dog I licked my plate clean. She beamed, happy that I liked her culinary achievements so much.) I washed while she dried and it wasn't hard to picture us doing this every night, the picture of domestic bliss just a young couple in love enjoying their time together.

Our confrontation couldn't be put off forever though and around twilight I phased to contact the pack and advised them to head over to the Cullens house and wait in the woods for me there but to keep out of mind reading range of Edward. I didn't want him knowing anything until absolutely necessary, it was time to surprise him for a change. With that, I changed back and Nessie and I got on the bike and headed back.


End file.
